Show Me My Dreams
by Nubby
Summary: Jareth returns to Sarah and offers his aplogies...but is he really sorry? Followed by "Give Me the Child"
1. Chapter One

Show Me My Dreams Chapter One  
  
Sarah sighed and stretched, then rubbed her eyes. After a long day of banging away at her computer, she needed a break. She loved her job, but sometimes it did take an awful lot out of her. Sarah wrote children's books, and she found working at home in her own relaxed atmosphere very stimulating for new ideas. Her first book, "The Goblin's Labyrinth" had been a fairly decent success, and though it hadn't made her rich, it had (with the help of a loan from her parents) gotten her the apartment she now lived in, as well as the computer that sat before her. Actually, Sarah thought wryly, it had probably even gotten her Jonathan. Jonathan was her fiancé, and they were to be married in two weeks. He was an illustrator, and had been assigned to do the pictures for "Labyrinth". Sarah chuckled as she thought of how Jonathan always remarked that she described people and places so well, that he thought she must have seen them with her own eyes.  
  
She had never actually told him of her travels to the Labyrinth, except as some story ideas she was tossing around. Sarah knew that Jonathan wouldn't understand. But she didn't mind. It had been years ago, she was twenty-five now, and had almost forgotten herself. It only came to her now as flashes of inspiration for her stories. And she almost never thought of HIM. Perhaps someday she would tell him the truth. Jonathan certainly had the heart for adventure. Jonathan had studied medieval folklore and mythology in college, and his apartment was filled with drawings of fantastical beasts and mythological creatures. Sarah herself had a self-portrait he had done of himself as a project. He has given it to her when she asked for a picture of him. He was always saying he was going to do her portrait too, but the opportunity hadn't arisen yet. Jonathan jokingly said it was because she would never sit still long enough.  
  
Sarah gazed up at his portrait now, taking in his square jaw, and rakish grin. His dirty blond hair fell over his forehead, and his big blue eyes twinkled at her. She smiled when she thought of their wedding in less than four weeks. She twisted her engagement ring around her finger, and then held it up to the light. The sapphire in the center sparkled. Jonathan hadn't had enough money for even a down payment on a ring, so he had given Sarah his college class ring. But no diamond could have been sweeter to Sarah. It was to be a Christmas wedding, in the evening, and the candlelight would seem to make the whole church glow. Her stepmother had sewn her dress by hand, and just last week a long package had arrived from her mother, containing a beautiful veil of Brussels lace. "Wear it with my love..", the note had said. Her mother would not be attending the ceremony, because she had landed the lead role of Helena in "A Midsummer Night's Dream", which would be playing over Christmas at the Globe Theater in London. Sarah knew it was a tremendous opportunity for her mother, but she was still a little sad.  
  
Rubbing her eyes once more, Sarah leaned over and shut off her computer. As the glow from the screen receded, she realized how dark it had become in the apartment. She leaned over to switch on the light and noticed the clock on the wall. Was it really seven already? She had wanted to get out to the new shopping mall early to beat the Christmas crowds. Sarah groaned when she thought of all the shopping she still had to do. She hadn't even thought of what to get her parents yet. She had already wrapped a first edition autographed copy of "The Goblin's Labyrinth" for Toby, though, so that was out of the way. Sarah knew Toby would enjoy it. He was showing the same interests in fantasy that she had. "Sir Toby", Jonathan had taken to calling him. Knights, kings, sorcerers, and dragons, anything was good enough for Toby. At eleven, he already was up to her shoulder, and was showing signs of becoming strong and tall like their father.  
  
Sarah went over to the fridge and took down the partial list of Christmas ideas she had made up, taking off her slippers and slipping on her sneakers as she did so. "Let's see...I hope they have a pet store at this place. Myrtle needs more cat chow, don't you?" She smiled and rubbed her hand over the tiger striped cat that had wound its way around her ankles. The new mall which had opened up on the end of town was huge, its fliers boasting a complete workout club and health spa, a fifteen screen movie theater, an ice skating rink, an auditorium where live productions were put on, and hundreds of stores and restaurants. It had four stories and a large atrium with a huge waterfall in the center. Sarah had read that it was so large it wasn't uncommon for people to become almost lost, but luckily there were huge directories around every corner. The media was calling it simply "The Amazing Mall".  
  
Sarah gathered up her coat and bag, making sure she had her Christmas cash stash, and headed out into the hallway, making sure she locked her door on the way out. As she walked over to her parking space where her battered Toyota Tercel sat, she noticed it had begun to snow, and happily did a little twirl, catching some flakes on her tongue. Then she unlocked her car and threw her bag in the passenger seat. Sarah carefully backed out and headed towards the edge of town. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Sarah hummed along with the Christmas carols that played on her radio, as she tried to make her way through the snow which had grown steadily heavier the closer she got to the mall. She came to an intersection and was confused. Was she supposed to go right or left? She fumbled through her bag in search of the flier she had received in her mail earlier that week. In doing so, she didn't notice the big black car run a red light and head straight for her. Sarah looked up just as the car hit the edge of her bumper and sent her car skidding. Sarah, luckily, was belted in, and only bruised her head against the window. She sat still for a minute, waiting for her head to clear, and listened top the screech of tires as the vehicle that had hit her tore away into the night. Then, Sarah pulled over to the side of the road to inspect her car. Shivering in the snow, she walked slowly around the car, looking at it from every angle. She couldn't believe it. Not a scratch. How is that even possible, she wondered? Shaking her head at her unbelievable luck, she got back in her car, brushing snowflakes off her shoulders. Turning right at the intersection, she proceeded cautiously through the heavy snow towards the mall.  
  
Up ahead on her right, she saw it and turned into the large parking lot. Lights shone everywhere, reflecting off the falling snow and illuminating the buildings, making each one phosphorescent in the dim night. Sarah slowly made her way through the parking lot and parked, then got out of her car and headed towards the closest of the buildings.  
  
If the outside was beautiful, the inside was even more so. Sparkling Christmas decorations hung everywhere, and soft music was playing in the background. The interior was awash in bright colors of gold, crimson, green, and royal blue. Sarah wandered along, trying to take it all in.  
  
"Wow...this place is worth the trip. It should be an attraction in itself."  
  
As Sarah got on an escalator, she heard "Green sleeves" being played, and smiled as she hummed along with the tune. Then she stopped...it was so quiet. She glanced around. Oh, there were people around her, and they were talking, but there was a distinctive hush in the air, as if everyone was afraid of shattering the crystal-clear quality of the very air around them. How strange...Sarah thought. She got off the escalator at the top, and was about to pass by a store when she decided to go in instead.  
  
It was a Victoria's Secret type place, although its name "Valentine Evenings" seemed to suit it just as well. Sarah ran her hands over the dozens of soft, shiny nightgowns and silk robes that lay around her. This place, too, was so colorful she felt almost blinded by it. Ruby, emerald, sapphire, and amethyst hues leaped out to entrance her already wonder- filled orbs. The air in here made Sarah feel almost light-headed. She stopped in front of a glass counter full of cut glass perfume bottles to steady herself. While standing in front of the perfume, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror beneath them. Her color was high, and she looked starry-eyed. Then she felt a light touch on her hand, and heard a voice say,  
  
"Can I help you?"...  
  
She slowly looked up, and her eyes fell upon a face that she hadn't seen in almost ten years. Two eyes, one a brilliant blue, the other an intense green, bored into her hazel ones.  
  
Sarah didn't think, she ran. Out of the store, down the escalator, heedless of the people she knocked out of her way. She ran. Across the main lobby and headed toward the door with all of her strength. She hit the crash bar and-ricocheted off it. Sarah landed on her fanny, sliding back across the highly waxed floor. She got up again immediately and tried with all her might to push the door open. It wouldn't budge.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, she saw a mop of blond hair advancing slowly. She heard the click of his boots on the floor. Panicking and sobbing, Sarah scrabbled at the door, pushing, banging, kicking. And finally slid to a heap, covering her head with her arms, cowering away from the man who stopped directly in front of her with his arms crossed, Jareth, the Goblin King. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Jareth waited calmly until Sarah's tears had subsided and then casually sat down on the floor next to her. Sarah peeked through her fingers, and noticed that the crowds of people that had populated the mall had disappeared. She drew her trembling hands away from her face and looked at the Goblin King in total terror. Jareth look at her tear-streaked face, saying nothing, his face giving away nothing.  
  
"Why are you here? I defeated you!"  
  
"But defeat and destruction are two different things, are they not?"  
  
"But how can you be here? Why now? It's been so long."  
  
"Exactly. It has been too long. Sarah, I have come to apologize."  
  
This was the last thing Sarah expected to hear. She sat silently for a moment, and then realized her mouth was hanging open and shut it.  
  
"You? Apologize to me?"  
  
"Yes. Sarah, I was...wrong. I handled things badly. Please," he held up his hand as Sarah opened her mouth with a retort, "let me finish, then you may say whatever you feel I need to hear, and I will listen, I promise. Sarah, you are the only one in the history of time who has ever solved my Labyrinth. No man, woman, or child has ever completed it. I have great respect for you because of this. But you must understand what a shock for me this was. I was in a state of disbelief that such a thing was possible. That is why I acted so badly. Please, Sarah, I don't wish us to be enemies. Can you find it within yourself to forgive me?"  
  
Sarah sat silently. The King of the Goblins was apologizing to her! The Lord of the Underground and the Keeper of the Labyrinth was lowering himself to please a mere mortal girl! The thought was staggering. What should she do? What should she say? Sarah looked up at Jareth's face, silently for a moment, then stood up. Jareth followed. Sarah put out her hand.  
  
"Yes, Jareth, I forgive you." Jareth grinned and raised her hand to his lips, kissing it. Then he straightened up and clapped his hands and rubbed them together.  
  
"Good! Now, Sarah, I have an offer for you, no, don't be alarmed.", he said, seeing the startled look on her face. "It is made as an offer of thanks for your forgiveness, not as a bargaining chip. What do you think it is?" Sarah looked blank. She hadn't the foggiest notion.  
  
"I once offered to show you your dreams..." He rolled a crystal ball down his arm and caught it neatly in his hand. Balancing it in front of Sarah's face, he took away his fingers and left it suspended in the air in front of her eyes. Colors whirled inside.  
  
"What would you think if I offered it again?" Sarah looked at the bubble in wonder and growing delight. Her thoughts were in a whirl. To be able to live her dreams!  
  
"On what terms?"  
  
"I ask for only thirteen hours of your time. You won't miss anything important, I promise. What do you say?" Sarah looked again at the crystal, as it performed a shimmering wavy, dance in front of her. Thirteen hours...not long at all....  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you know what you must say." Sarah blinked, then smiled. Looking at Jareth, she said, "I wish for you to show me my dreams!"  
  
Jareth smiled again at this and snapped his fingers. Immediately, the bubble broke and Sarah was plunged into darkness like an oubliette. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Sarah stood in complete darkness, a little nervous. Then looking up, she saw a shaft of light fall on her face, and get brighter and brighter. Then the light seemed to explode, and she found herself standing on the edge of the mall's famous ice-skating rink. It was the size of a football field, and bleachers should have risen above it, but Sarah could see nothing save the bright lights that shone down and illuminated the rink. She looked down at herself. She was smartly dressed in a beautiful outfit. Her knickers-type pants were of red wool and she wore a flowing white flannel shirt with long puffy sleeves. Her red wool vest was trimmed in white fur, and the ensemble was complete with white earmuffs and red wool gloves. On her feet was the nicest set of ice skates she had seen. The rink was covered in fog, and the pale lights shone through the darkness. Then a figure came bursting out of the fog, as he did so, it blew away. He jumped, twisted, and twirled, performing perfect double axels with the grace of an Olympic skater. He came to a full stop in front of Sarah. It was Jareth, resplendent in his outfit - white shirt and white pants with silver trim. Silver glitter sparkled in his long hair. He wasn't even out of breath. He bowed, and held out a hand to Sarah. She laughed sheepishly.  
  
"Oh please, I love this, but...I can't skate."  
  
"Ah, but your dreams have come true, haven't they? Haven't you ever dreamed you could skate?" Sarah looked at his inviting hand. She reached out, hesitantly, and her hand was grasped firmly. Then she gingerly put one foot on the ice, then the other. She stood there for a moment, getting her bearings, while Jareth waited patiently. Then she looked at Jareth questioningly.  
  
"Ready?", he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then away we go!" Jareth caught Sarah's other hand, and started skating backwards, pulling Sarah along. The wind whipped her hair back, and she grinned suddenly. This was easy! Jareth let go of her, and for one moment, her smile disappeared, then returned as she felt all her nervousness drain away.  
  
Jareth smiled, and then gestured for her to follow him. He raced away at top speed to perform an exquisite triple axel. He gestured for Sarah to try it herself. Sarah bit her lip and skated faster. Then, closing her eyes, she jumped and did a quadruple axel! Jareth laughed and applauded, then did a quick flip turnabout, and skated back behind Sarah, coming up behind her to clasp her about the waist with one arm, and to wrap her other hand in his, holding it outstretched.  
  
As they glided along, Sarah breathed a simple sigh of happiness. It was effortless, like riding the wind, she felt so light. Then she jumped and almost fell as she felt Jareth's leg sweep behind hers and lift her ankle high in the air. Their skates, beating the ice in perfect time, sounded like smooth, sweet chimes, as they glided along on one skate.  
  
As she held her head up, suddenly the heavens seemed to open above her head, and soft white snow began to fall around the skating couple. Then Jareth picked her up with easy grace, and held her stomach above his head. Sarah balanced perfectly. She felt as though she were flying. She held her arms out, exhilarated, as snowflakes hung on her eyelashes and skittered across her cheeks, her hair rippling behind her. Then Jareth rolled her down into his arms, holding her close to him for a brief moment before setting her on the ice next to him again. It seemed like a lifetime as they skated together around the wide, silent rink, with only the music of their skates to be heard.  
  
"Would you care for some hot chocolate?"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sarah and Jareth sat in a little cafe, A Nice Cup O' Tea. They were seated on green wicker chairs at a little table for two, surrounded by ferns. Sarah was enjoying a warm hot cocoa, while Jareth sipped at an espresso. A plate of frosted gingerbread goblins sat between them.  
  
Sarah was having the time of her life. She had so needed a break. Work had been so tiring lately, and she had been feeling such a need to get away from it all. This was an extremely rare treat. She sighed.  
  
"What is it?" Jareth looked at her.  
  
"I'm just having so much fun...life has been so hard lately. Oh, it's been good, just hard."  
  
"You know the saying about all work..."  
  
"Yes, I certainly do. It's a very true saying."  
  
"Darling," Jareth took her hand in his, "please don't be melancholy. We have so many more wonderful dreams to explore. Concentrate on the now. Trust me. Be happy." Sarah smiled.  
  
"Okay. What's next?" she asked in excited curiosity.  
  
"That's my girl! First, how about a quick tour around my mall? There are many stores left to explore."  
  
"Your mall? You mean..."  
  
"Sarah, this mall is a manifestation of a section of my Labyrinth. Everything is, really. You wished, and that gave it life."  
  
"I did all this? What about the real mall?"  
  
"Oh, it exists. But this is part of your dreams, and you control it, and I carry it out."  
  
"Oh, I see. Wow, my own mall!"  
  
"Yes, dear. Now, care to shop?"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh Jareth!" Sarah threw her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. "Shopping on an unlimited budget! This truly is a dream come true."  
  
Her bags of beautiful dresses and clothing that she had picked out of the malls various stores flew everywhere. Jareth laughed, and after helping her collect her parcels, led Sarah into the "Valentine Evenings" store where they had met earlier that evening. Passing by the bright racks of clothing and the scented shelves of perfume, Jareth led her to an ornate door. As he opened it, Sarah gasped. Inside was a beautiful room, draped in gold silk. A circular golden bed sat in the very center, covered with red velvet spread. A golden veil hung around it. Royal blue plush carpeting was on the floor, and a huge mirror in a mahogany frame hung above a dressing table draped in emerald green. A comb, and brush, both gold backed, sat on the table along with a stack of bright holly red towels.  
  
"The other door leads to the tub room. I'll be back in an hour if you want to freshen up." Jareth bowed slightly and turned to go. Sarah caught his shoulder and swung him back around.  
  
"Jareth...this is...thank you so much..." She looked at him, overcome. Jareth smiled a small smile and kissed her hand.  
  
"An hour, then?" He left.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jareth stared into his crystal ball, watching Sarah bathe in the gold tub. He smirked. He almost laughed out loud when he remembered he had thought this would be harder, he remembered a much stronger will. Perhaps this Jonathan had dulled it. He twirled the crystal, focusing finally on a much different picture.  
  
Jonathan sat in a stiff hospital chair next to a wan figure in a hospital gown, lying in bed asleep. The nurse had just left, after checking her blood pressure and pulse.  
  
"She's still unconscious, hon. Sorry." She left quietly shutting the door behind her. Jonathan buried his head in his hands. Sarah had been unconscious for two days, ever since the car wreck. The time for crying was past, as was the time for worrying. Now was the time for waiting. And that's what Jonathan did. Holding both of Sarah's hands in his own, her gazed at her face. She looked so happy. But she hadn't made a sound, not even when they had pulled her from the wreck. Her parents had already been by, as has Toby, but they hadn't stayed long. But Jonathan had talked to their editor and told him to screw the deadlines; he wasn't working until he saw Sarah's eyes open. So he sat in the crummy hospital chair, watching her face, sometimes dozing, but mostly just looking for any change for the better. She is so beautiful, Jonathan thought. He thanked God every day for giving him such a wonderful, caring wife to be. He would wait forever for her. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Sarah sang softly as she scrubbed every inch of herself. She felt as though she were washing away everything that had ever given her grief in her life. She lay back in the tub, luxuriating in the sweet-scented bubbles. Then, because she knew Jareth would return soon, she regretfully leaned over and pulled the plug, then watched as the water drained away as she dried herself off with a wonderfully fuzzy towel. Going back into her room, she laid out some dresses, trying to decide which one to wear. She finally decided to wear the forest green crushed velvet. It came off her shoulders in short draped sleeves, and had a sprig of holly at her bosom. Dainty green slippers completed the outfit.  
  
Sarah sat down at the dressing table and began brushing her hair before plaiting it in a crown about her head. Then she stuck more holly throughout the plait. Looking herself over critically in the mirror, she almost laughed. She looked like the Ghost of Christmas Past, only much sexier. She smiled, then added some lipstick to her lips, making them a brilliant scarlet. Almost a minute after she was done, there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Jareth walked in and stopped in his tracks. Sarah stood before him, absolutely breathtaking. When he had last seen her so dressed up, she had been merely a child, but now she was every inch a woman, and her beauty had matured with her. Sarah noticed his reaction, and almost laughed. But she merely smiled and curtseyed.  
  
"Does it please your majesty?" Jareth looked her up and down, struggling to remain passive. Soon, he thought, soon....  
  
"Yes, it pleases me very much." Jareth didn't look to bad, either, Sarah thought. He was decked out in a cream colored loose fitting shirt, green pants, and a green velvet jacket. His knee high green boots were a slightly lighter shade. He held out a small box to her, wrapped in gold paper with red ribbon.  
  
"What's this?" Sarah was surprised.  
  
"A gift. Open it." Jareth leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Sarah sat down at the dressing table, running her hands over the box, then finally, almost reverently opened it. Inside, on a bed of cotton, was a heart-shaped bottle of perfume.  
  
"Oh how wonderful!" Sarah held it in her hands and smelled the fragrance. It was heavenly, and vaguely familiar somehow. As Jareth watched her every move carefully, Sarah sprayed a little on her wrists and then on her cleavage. The scent filled her senses, and Sarah felt complete. Jareth smiled and offered her his arm. She took it, smiling, and as the walked from the room, she noticed neither the label on the bottom of the bottle, "Peach Dreams", nor Jareth deftly pocketing Jonathan's ring from the dressing table where Sarah had laid it before bathing.  
  
* * * *  
  
Jonathan thrust aside the painting materials that Toby had brought him a few hours earlier. He was too frustrated to do anything creative right now. He was tired, that's what he was, dead tired. He sat back down and looked again at Sarah's sleeping, smiling face. It had been five days since the car crash, and Sarah hadn't even twitched; just lay there with that eternal sweet smile on her face. Jonathan wondered what she was thinking of to make her smile so. He ran his hands through his hair, noting it needed to be cut before the wedding next week.... if there was a wedding. No, no he could not allow himself to think like that. She would be fine. He knew she would be. He loved her. He rested his head on the wall behind the chair, planning to shut his eyes for a few minutes. God, he was tired....  
  
When he opened his eyes again, he looked around him in amazement. Where the heck was he? It looked like some sort of shopping mall. Then he saw Sarah walking along, looking better than he had ever seen her, on the arm of some guy who looked like he was right out of Jonathan's drawings. In amazed excitement, he ran toward her, waving his arms, calling her name, and crashed into something, cracking his forehead a good one. Jonathan shook his head, and then looked up. He could still see her, and moved forward, only to be stopped...by what? He couldn't see a thing. It was as if some glass shield separated her from him. He screamed her name, and then realized that nothing was coming from his throat. He was making no noise at all. Sarah and the guy were walking directly parallel to him, and he was running alongside, crazily trying to get Sarah's attention. He beat the shield, kicked it, tried to ram through it, all he succeeded in doing was bruising himself. Sarah was laughing wittily at something the guy had said, and looked happy...as happy as she had looked laying in bed. Jonathan stopped, and realized that he could hear them with no trouble at all.  
  
"Tell me! Where are we going?"  
  
"I told you it's a surprise. I'm afraid you'll just have to wait." Jareth grinned at the sight of Jonathan standing in astonishment. Sarah could neither see nor hear him, but he could see and hear her.  
  
"Jareth, you are a tease."  
  
"Of course my darling, of course." Jareth grinned deliberately at Jonathan and dropped a small kiss on Sarah's cheek. Sarah blushed and touched her cheek. She looked up at Jareth, and then blushed again. Jonathan tried to reach out to Sarah in his confusion. He again encountered the damned invisible wall. Why? What was happening? Jonathan stared at this...Jareth, she had called him? What the hell was going on? Jareth stared at Jonathan over Sarah's head; she didn't notice. Jonathan heard his voice in his head. Forget her. With each passing hour she becomes more mine. Jonathan, in a fury, pounded on the glass with his fists, and instead heard only laughter.  
  
Jonathan woke with a start. He looked immediately at Sarah, who still lay in the same unconscious state. What had he been dreaming about? He racked his head, but couldn't remember. He just felt...weird. Really unsettled. Maybe he needed a Coke or something...then, looking at Sarah, decided he would stay and keep watch awhile longer. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
"Alright, my darling. Open your eyes." Jareth took his hands away from Sarah's eyes. She opened her eyes and gasped. They were in one of the nicest restaurants she had ever seen. It was huge, and yet there was only one lone table in the center of the eggplant colored carpeting. It was a small circular table, covered with a white cloth. A tall white candle burned in a silver holder, and the finest china and silverware Sarah had ever seen lay set on the table. Jareth led her over to the table and pulled out a chair for her, then seated himself. After placing her linen napkin on her lap, Sarah picked up her menu. Across the top was the name of the restaurant, "A Land Serene", and underneath were the choices. Sarah looked them over and over again.  
  
"Jareth, I can't decide. You choose." Jareth grinned, and with a wave of his hand, the menus disappeared, and with another wave, food appeared in front of them. Sarah breathed in the fabulous smell of eggplant Parmesan over angel hair pasta. She glanced over Jareth's plate and noticed that he smelled his own culinary delight of Chinese stir-fried vegetables and chicken. Sarah almost hated to spear the eggplant on her fork, it was arranged so perfectly on her plate, but once she put the first bite on her plate she was no longer sorry. It melted in her mouth with the perfect blend of seasonings. She and Jareth ate in silence.  
  
Sarah had never before been so at peace, so complete. Here in this world where her dreams were reality, she at once felt a mixture of peace, contentment, and happiness, and also an almost head-spinning joy so strong she felt she would float right up out of her chair.  
  
Jareth was eyeing her over his food. She was slowly ceasing to care about what she was leaving behind, friends, family, but most importantly, fiancé. At first it had been a whim, to see what this Jonathan was like, but Jareth adored torture, and he had seen the agonized look in that boy's eyes. This was turning out to be more fun that he thought. He pushed back his chair, and stood. Holding out his hand to Sarah, who looked up, he said, "Care to dance?" Sarah nodded slowly; knowing that the dream she had been waiting for all night was about to commence. She took Jareth's hand and the restaurant swirled around them and finally transformed itself into a huge ballroom. Enormous gold chandeliers hung from the ceiling, draped in red and green buntings, and the floor was covered in gold glitter. Bubbles floated in the air, catching stray glints from the chandelier. The walls were covered in blue velvet, and it was completely empty except for her and Jareth. Somewhere off in the distance, Sarah heard music start to play, and Jareth bowed to her, and she curtseyed. Then Jareth swept her into his arms, and then began to dance. This was not like before. Before there had been other people. It had been noisy. Sarah had felt small, shy, afraid. This was different.  
  
Then Jareth began to sing. Sarah would never remember the words later, but she knew he sang of love, a sweet, sweet love, and the promise of forever and a day. Sarah looked into Jareth's eyes, and he looked back at her. There was only Jareth and Sarah, Sarah and Jareth; there had only ever been these two. The world melted away as they danced to the rhythms of each other's heartbeat. Then, Jareth gently lifted her chin, and looking straight into her eyes, kissed her. She kissed him back, and it became more and more sensual as the dance went on. Sarah felt that all the world was in that kiss, that there had never been such a thing as a kiss before then, that she would never come up for air, that she never wanted to. And in that same kiss, Jareth knew that he had gained her heart, now all her needed was her soul, and he would at last come to victory the only being who had ever been victorious over him.  
  
And Jonathan watched from a distance. Then he rested his hands on the damned shield that kept him from his only love, and laying his head on the glass, cried all the tears of a deeply tortured soul, and moaned with so much pain it was almost audible. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Sarah rested her head against Jareth's chest and sighed happily. This was wonderful. Her arms were around his neck, and her fingers were playing in his long tangled blond hair. Jareth had his hands resting low on her waist. Sarah hadn't even noticed that the music had stopped playing. Then Jareth stopped moving. He looked down at Sarah.  
  
"Care to go for a stroll?"  
  
"Yes. Anything." Jareth took Sarah's hand, and they left the ballroom behind in a swirl of color. They walked along until the came to a wooden bench that was surrounded by so many potted plants that they seemed to be in a real forest. The floor was covered in green carpeting, and vines hung from the ceiling. Green and yellow light filtered down around them. They sat on the bench with their arms around each other. Jareth leaned over and kissed her ear, then followed the curve of her jaw until he found her lips. He drank deeply of their sweet wine. Sarah shivered under his touch. Jareth treaded carefully. It was so close he could almost taste it, his victory. Jonathan's ring lay hidden on a chain under his shirt. He could feel the cold metal against his chest. She had forgotten about Jonathan, he knew. He was so close to conquering her completely, one false step...  
  
"Jareth?"  
  
"Yes, darling?"  
  
"How much time is left? How many more dreams?" Sarah sighed. Jareth looked at her. Then, slowly he pulled out a pocket watch. Its hands stood at 12 o'clock.  
  
"One more hour. But think how blissful an hour it can be. There is still one more important dream to pursue...." Jareth took her in his arms and laid her down on the forest floor....  
  
* * * *  
  
Jonathan had the ends of his fingers curled in Sarah's hair. He had awoken a short time ago from another dream he couldn't remember. It frustrated him. It was like trying to hold water in his hand, the memories drained away from him. He felt like they were important...but they were only dreams! What real power could they have? Jonathan breathed a sigh of frustration.  
  
"Sarah...I miss you so bad. I miss seeing the way your eyes light up when you see me. I miss talking to you about what we'll name our kids. Come on Sarah, Beatrix? What kind of a name is Beatrix for a baby? Do you remember the time we were going to the Renaissance Faire, and we were all dressed up in our costumes, and you got carsick on the way there and threw up all over yourself? You were so disappointed. Or the time we went skiing and I hit that icy patch and broke my leg? You brought me chicken soup every day for a month! Boy, did I get sick of it.I guess I never told you that, you enjoyed doing it so much. I loved having you take care of me, anyway. Oh Sarah, you've got to come back to me.Sarah, don't leave me here alone."  
  
* * * *  
  
Jareth tenderly kissed Sarah. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He slowly started to slip one side of her gown off her shoulder. Sarah smiled and reached down and started to unbutton his shirt. Jareth too late slapped her hands away, but not before Jonathan's ring swung out on its chain and hit her in the nose.  
  
"Jareth, what's that?" Sarah reached out to touch it, and Jareth grabbed it out of her reach. Sarah stared at him oddly and sat up.  
  
"Jareth...let me see that ring." Jareth said nothing, cursing himself inwardly for being so stupid. Sarah reached for it again, and Jareth caught hold of her hand.  
  
"Sarah. We must finish the dream. There is not much time left."  
  
"Jareth, I want to see that ring." Jareth grabbed the chain and broke it, flinging the ring and chain away, but not before Sarah caught a flash of bright blue against silver. Then she knew.  
  
"My ring! Jonathan's ring. Why were you wearing it?" Jareth remained silent.  
  
"Jareth. Did you take it from me? Why?" Sarah stared at Jareth, still not quite believing.  
  
"I had to. Sarah, understand. You do not have to return to the harsh reality. You can stay here with me, you know. All you have to do is wish, and we can spend the rest of time living out our fantasies. Think of it!" Jareth looked hard at Sarah. Sarah sat in dawning understanding.  
  
"You wanted me to stay here forever? Jareth, I can't. I have a life. I'm going to be married!" Jareth smirked.  
  
"You seemed to forget all that easily enough just a few moments ago." Sarah flushed in embarrassment. It was true, for she had been ready to yield completely to the Goblin King all that she had. Sarah was ashamed, deeply ashamed. Was she really that shallow, to be swept up in the heat of the moment and to totally disregard all promises she had made? Sarah withdrew her hands from Jareth's and stood up.  
  
"Jareth, I appreciate all your time and effort. These past hours have been a beautiful dream I will always remember. But I think it is best I leave now before I do anything I'll regret." Jareth stood, all his efforts in ruins. He glared at Sarah with unabashed hatred. His hands clenched into fists.  
  
"Damn you. Damn you, Sarah Williams. I offered you everything, and you would rather return to a bleak world to live with some doodler than to reign with a Goblin King!" Jareth spat. Sarah took an unconscious step backwards.  
  
"Do you know what you did to me? No, I don't suppose you do. You solved the unsolvable puzzle, destroyed the Labyrinth, and after that, what chance did anything else in my kingdom have? Everything fed off the Labyrinth, and once it was gone, so was the rest of my kingdom. Now my only power is over dreams. DREAMS! Dreams are flimsy, false. My Labyrinth was brick, stone, solidarity! If only I could have won you, everything would be all right again. Everything would go back to the way it was. Damn you to hell."  
  
Sarah stood in shock. This raving Jareth was not the one who had tenderly kissed her, held her close, sung to her. And yet it was, in some twisted way. Sarah was horrified. How could she have been so wrong? She sank to her knees. Jonathan, forgive me, she thought, as a tear ran down her face. Jareth advanced on her, breathing hard after his tirade. Sarah scrambled to her feet, tripping over the long hem of her dress, and Jareth grabbed her arm above the elbow. He smiled evilly at her.  
  
"Had plenty of surprises today, haven't we? I suppose one more wouldn't hurt, would it?" Jareth pulled a crystal ball out of the air, and spinning it on his fingers, showed it to Sarah. Sarah gasped at what she saw. Inside the ball, she saw herself lying in a hospital bed, asleep. Jonathan sat by her side, holding her hand. Sarah looked at the ball, then at Jareth, then back at the ball. Jareth threw the ball at the wall where it shattered. Sarah tried to pull her arm away, Jareth's grip was painful.  
  
"Let go of me!" Instead, Jareth pulled her closer. His breath was hot on her face.  
  
"Oh, no, my dear. If I can't win you, then I will conquer you. Either way will suffice." He pulled her close and kissed her hard on the lips. Sarah twisted her mouth away and screamed. Jareth laughed.  
  
"Go ahead and scream! Who will hear you?" He tried to pull her closer again, but Sarah, struggling, brought her knee up hard. Jareth let go immediately, and Sarah was off and running, thinking crazily how she had always wanted to do that! while Jareth collapsed against the wall, trying to ignore the fire that licked between his legs.  
  
Sarah ran, not knowing where she was going, not caring, as long as it was away from Jareth. She picked up her skirt and wrapped it over one arm, bolting down a flight of stairs. At the bottom, she saw the "Valentine Evenings" store. That was the last place she wanted to go! She turned and ran back up. At the top, she saw...a Valentine Evenings...Sarah turned and tried to run away from it but found her feet wouldn't move. She was rooted to the spot. She heard boot heels clicking behind her on the polished linoleum floor. Sarah twisted, tried to somehow get away. Jareth came up behind her and swept her up in his arms, laughing, holding tightly against her struggles.  
  
"Ever had one of those dreams where you couldn't run?" Jareth laughed at her. Sarah went white with fear when she realized nightmares were dreams too. Jareth carried her into the store, to the back and into the room she had occupied earlier. He threw her down on the bed, where her dress morphed into a red velvet short-sleeved one. She tried to get up, but her waist was anchored to the bed by her sash, which seemed to be part of the spread. She couldn't move. Jareth stood at the foot of the bed, smiling at her struggles. At last, at long last, he would have her. If he couldn't conquer her one way, he could have victory in another. All that he needed was one triumph over her to gain back the power he had lost to her. He would own her body, and as her virginity fell away, so would his power return. He ripped off his shirt; then he slowly moved across the bed toward her. Sarah screamed and screamed....  
  
Jonathan came into the room and stopped. Sarah was moving! She was moaning, actually, and flailing around in the bed. He moved quickly to her side, and tried to quiet her.  
  
"Sarah, honey, ssshhhh, it'll be ok."  
  
"No....No! Oh God, no! Oh help, please..." Sarah screamed then, an unearthly shriek.  
  
Sarah tried to think of something, anything, to pull some piece of information from her brain that would help...in desperation she screamed,  
  
"You have no power over me!" At this, Jareth stopped for a moment, surprised, then started to laugh.  
  
"Sarah, darling, don't you know that by wishing, you gave me power over you? Oh, I'm sorry, but that's not going to work this time. Now, where were we?"  
  
Jareth grabbed the shoulders of Sarah's dress and began to pull the gown off her shoulders. Sarah beat at Jareth with her hands, but it caused him no more concern than a butterfly's wings. He was going to win, finally. He deserved this. He grasped Sarah's hands and pinned them above her head. With a gesture, they remained there. Sarah twisted and writhed against the invisible bonds. He gazed at the fear and desperation, and yes, the guilt, too, in her eyes. He knew she saw this as all her fault, which was just as he had planned from the beginning. But he would stretch it out awhile longer, just to torture her. Because Jareth adored torture. Sarah wept openly. How could she have been so blind? She should never have trusted this man, no, this monster. How could she have forgotten her Jonathan?  
  
"Oh Jonathan, I wish you could help me..."  
  
Jonathan was trying to hold Sarah down, she was screaming like a mad woman, and tears were running down her face, and then suddenly she grew quiet. Then she spoke. Jonathan thought he heard his name. He leaned closer, put his ear to her lips.  
  
"Help me," she breathed. Darkness overcame Jonathan.  
  
Jareth pressing his hungry lips to hers, feeling her tears on his face, when he suddenly felt a rush of cold air, as if someone had left a door open. He turned and saw Jonathan enter, dressed in khaki pants and a cream-colored button down shirt, opened a little at the neck. He was barefoot.  
  
"Jonathan!" Sarah screamed in relief when she saw him. "Please help me!" Oh God, she could see him! Jonathan almost wept in relief. But the feeling turned quickly to fury when he saw Jareth poised over Sarah's prostrate body.  
  
"What are you doing with my wife?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Not quite wife, you mean, boy." Jareth sneered.  
  
"Get away from her. Now."  
  
"What will you do if I don't?" Jonathan suddenly felt weight at his side. A light sword hung there. He drew it without thinking twice. Jareth laughed at this new twist. It had been awhile since he'd had such a challenge. He whirled his own sword out of the air, and stood up. Sarah watched from the bed, tears still streaming down her face. Jareth upped his sword, and they two faced off.  
  
Swords leapt, cut and sliced the air with swift strokes. Jonathan was surprised, not only was he managing to block everything Jareth threw at him; he was actually getting a cut or two in. Jareth became angrier and angrier as he realized he wasn't making much progress. Suddenly, he whirled and jumping onto the bed, held his sword at Sarah's throat. Jonathan froze.  
  
"That's a very wise decision. I wouldn't move at all if I were you. Sarah will die, but not until I have finished with her first." He smiled down at Sarah, who looked at Jonathan with her eyes full of tears.  
  
"Oh Jonathan, I'm so sorry...This is all my fault...." Jonathan looked at Sarah with love in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, my love."  
  
"How touching," Jareth sneered. Sarah suddenly twisted, dragging the spread that Jareth was standing on with her. Jareth flailed, lost his balance and fell off the bed. In less than a second, Jonathan was on top of him, banging his head against the floor, effectively knocking him out. Jonathan watched Jareth's body transform to that of an owl and fly out the door. Darkness slowly descended. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
"Hon? Hon, wake up..." A nurse was shaking his shoulder. Jonathan groggily sat up. He instinctively looked at Sarah. She looked different. More pale. Like a porcelain doll. She did not look right. Jonathan looked at the nurse.  
  
"She's sunk into a coma, hon. I don't know what to tell you." She looked as if she wanted to say something more, but then she left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. Jonathan looked at Sarah. He finally remembered. He remembered all that had happened. This was Jareth's doing, he was sure. But how to...? Then he smiled. What did all Prince Charmings do when they had a damsel in distress? Jonathan leaned over Sarah, looking at her asleep once again, and then closing his eyes, gently kissed her.  
  
Sarah felt the warmth of his lips on hers. Oh, what a difference. Whereas Jareth's kiss had been like fine Viennese chocolate, Jonathan's was like meat and potatoes to her starved soul. She felt the warmth of his kiss travel down her face and warm her whole body. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Jonathan's face, fuzzy at first, came into focus.  
  
"Oh Jonathan!" She held out her arms to him and they embraced and kissed again. Sarah had felt peace and joy and happiness, even completeness with Jareth. But with Jonathan, she felt only one thing: that this was where she truly belonged.  
  
"Jonathan?" Sarah whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you ever forgive me for doubting?" Jonathan looked into Sarah's eyes. Sarah looked back with a little fear. He smiled, and as a response, kissed her again. Overjoyed, Sarah hugged him. As she hugged him to her, she noticed a familiar weight on her left hand. She held it up and saw a wonderful blue sparkle on her finger. A tear of happiness slipped out, and she hugged Jonathan closer.  
  
And outside, a white owl watched them with eyes of blue ice, and then slowly flew away.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
